Shadow & Myusha's Random Story Lines! Come & Enjoy
by TheBlessedDemon
Summary: ---DISCONTINUED---Okay so this is pretty much a bunch of random story lineadventure thingies that include peoples from diff. animes and video games. Some of the characters include me and my friends Shadow and Myusha, Sephiroth, Kuja and many others


**PLEASE READ!! Disclaimer: We (and I'm saying we because this includes my best friend Myusha as well) own none of the characters mentioned in this, much to our sad disappointment. Me and Myu do this all the time so I thought we should share our 'interesting' convos/images with the rest of the world XD. Oh and by the way, anyone who thinks we have WAY too much time on our hands…you're absolutely right! Oh and by the way, if anyone is likely to be offended by what goes on in here then leave! Well enjoy!**

* * *

Myusha, Shadow, Kyo, Sephy, Kuja, and a few other bishis go to the mall. Every-one slips into twos and head to different places doing what ever.

Myu looked at Sephy and grinned evilly as he glared back unimpressed with her at the moment.

Shadow runs off with Kyo taking him into a pet shop where he grumbles unhappily at her…

Then Kurama and Kuja run off into the nearest beauty supply shop.

Hiei and Cloud get into a sword fight outside in the court over the last piece of pizza. **(Myusha: and I run in and thwap them both: Shadow: no...Cuz your busy with Sephy…. I'd say making him try on clothes but its your turn to take up an idea. : Myusha/Myu: XD : Shadow: laughs uncontrollably)**

Myusha and Sephy go to the lingerie shop where he picks out things for her to wear/try on. **(Shadow: and you do the same with him? coughman-thongscough : Myusha: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD No!) **Myu goes into the dressing room with Sephy following. Suddenly funny noises are heard and **"**Oh Sephy stop that you naught boy," People hear Myu say loudly. **CENSORED ACTS **

**

* * *

****Meanwhile**

Shadow is looking at cat collars while Kyo yells at her gaining stares from everyone else. Shadow, finally getting fed up with it turns and thwaps him a few times.

* * *

**With Hiei and Cloud**

While Hiei and Cloud are fighting a random kiddie comes over to their table and eats the last piece of pizza that they were fighting over. They see that and chase after the kiddie yelling obscenities all over the mall waving their swords threateningly.

* * *

**Myusha and Sephy **

"Oh Sephy no more," a worn out Myu complains as they exit the dressing room looking normal with no evidence of what they had been doing.

Shadow and Myusha meet up dragging Kyo and Sephy behind them and embrace. Suddenly they see Hiei and Cloud run past them chasing after the poor little kid. Myu and Shadow grab them and start thwapping them repeatedly with random umbrellas and threatening them.

While Shadow and Myusha are busy Kyo and Sephy try to sneak away while but get tackled and squished by a hyper Kuja and Kurama who automatically start fussing because they ruined their hair.

Suddenly Kuwabara runs past randomly screaming about killer kitties that looked so cute at first while everyone else looks at him like 'What the fuck?' A rumbling noise is heard and felt a few seconds before a whole herd of random cats with rabies run past trying to attack him.

Everyone stares for a second before falling down laughing their asses off and cheering on the rabid kitties. While everyone else is distracted Myusha and Sephy sneak off again…Shadow turns about to bet with her twin that the Calico cat will get Kuwabara first but stops looking confused when she sees her twin gone. O.o;;

Somewhere with Myu and Sephy 

Myusha bites Sephy playfully where they're hiding in a random picture booth.

Sephy, "OW! Damnit Myu no biting or I'll bite back."

Myu hearing that panicked a bit, "Please no! Not that!" OO;;;

Then they start to-**CENSORED!**

While those two are doing stuffs two little kids try to get in but run away screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMIE!" when they see what is going on inside.

* * *

**In the meantime**

Shadow decides to take everyone else to the ice-cream place in the mall where

Hiei orders one scoop of every kind babbling about sweet snow, Kurama and Kuja refuse ice-cream insisting that it will 'ruin their figures' then run off to a table holding hands giggling crazily, and Bakura and Malik steal random tubs of ice-cream and run off. Cloud tries to order triple chocolate ice cream and Myusha and Sephy enter the ice-cream shop and sit at a table with their hair all messed up.

Shadow hearing what Cloud ordered canceled it immediately with a panicked look on her face.

Myusha and Cloud at the same time, "Why'd you do that?"

Shadow shakes her head and replies, "Cloud...remember last time you had chocolate?"

FLASHBACK 

_Images of destroyed building and a hyper-bouncy Cloud talking at 1,000 x 10,000,000,000,000,000 miles per hour while chopping up a phone booth._

_END FLASHBACK_

Myusha, Malik, and Bakura, "Dear Ra…That was horrible…"

Cloud, "Oopsies?" ;;

Myu, "that is like when Sephy had coffee…"

Shadow and everyone else shudders, "Yeah…but not as bad as Cloud…."

Kurama and Kuja start arguing over who is prettier and end up setting up two kissing booths with tally marks of how many kisses they get. Huge-ass lines start up with both guys and girls in them.

A girl steps up to Kuja's booth making him scream, "OH MY GOD! A GIRL EWWWWWWWW GET IT AWAY!"

Kurama looks over, shakes his head and returns to what he's doing not caring either way because a kiss is a kiss to him.

Suddenly some fat guy walks up to Kuja's booth and says in a deep gay fat man voice **(Myu: HAD to put that in XD)** "HEY BABY GIVE ME A KISS" making Kuja throw up.

Kurama looks over and stares for a second before closing his booth and dragging Kuja into a random closet away from all the fat peoples. Kuja throwing up along the way.

Kurama looks at him suggestively and says, "Awww poor baby...want me to make it ALL better?"

Kuja looks at him lustfully with a hard-on, "Oh yes please!"

**CENSORED**

Myusha staring out the window, "Dear Buddha"

Myusha and Sephy slink off again and start fighting in the stores randomly.

Sephy manages to cut a store in half making Myu turn tail and run for her life.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Shadow and Kyo buy popcorn and watch everyone in the security room that Shadow somehow got the key for.

_**SECURITY SCREEN # 5:**_

_**Sephy slices downward barely missing a tail making Myusha squeal, "**_

**_Sephy stop your going to cut off my tails!" OO;;_**

_**Sephy continues slicing hell bent on defeating his mate, Myu.**_

Shadow and Kyo fall over laughing their asses off. Finally Shadow sits back up and starts to wonder if she should help her twin. 

_**Sephy finally stops and yells, "I WANT SOME MORE ASS MYU GET BACK HERE AND GIVE"**_

Shadow stops laughing and stares OO;; "yeah...I should probably help her from the sex-crazed man huh…"

_**Sephy gets hold of Myu and hugs her tightly making her squeak and effectively cutting off her air supply. Myusha starts turning blue from lack of air as she is carried into a spa place.**_

_**Finally Myusha gathers what air she has and screams, "SHADOW!"**_

Shadow, finally doing what her recently re-zombified conscience says, saves her twin by stealing her away while Bakura and Malik distract Sephy. Shadow and Myu finally make it into the security room where Kyo is watching the screens munching on popcorn. Plopping back down into her chair Shadow offers her twin a kanoli **(Myu: a what: Shadow: a kanoli, I think its like a long cream filled thingy that tastes kind of like a cream puff, but it looks like a long cream filled dick : Myu: OH! 'Cracks up')**

Myu sighs and takes the kanoli and eats it looking at the screens as Shadow points to the one where Sephy is.

_Sephy shouts, "Myu were did you go! When I find you its double mesamune for you!"_

Myusha upon hearing that cries out, " NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" and hides under the security desk.

Shadow hearing that turns and bars the door like 3 billion times. Malik, using his amazing 'popping up outta nowhere' skills pops in and steals some fruit cakes shoving them down his pants making Myu, Shadow, and Kyo look at him weirdly.

Shadow shaking her head boots him out and says, "dude…go do that elsewhere…or…wait, go hit on Sephy and keep him busy kay?" then shuts the door barring it again.

**_Security Screen #9_**

_**Malik walks up to Sephy stroking down his shoulder to his ass says, "Hey baby why not let us go compare swords"**_

_**Sephy staring at Malik says, "your going to lose." **_

"_Try to beat 12 inches babe."_

Shadow, watching the screen as Malik goes up to Sephy, falls over laughing insanely when she heard what they were saying.

Kyo sighs and grabs another fruitcake, "You people are twisted…" making Shadow throw popcorn at him.

_**Malik whips out a small 12" 'sword' while Sephy, in all his mighty godliness pulls his out. Malik tears up sadly as he looks at it panicking slightly..**_

**_Finally Malik says, "poor Myu_**"

Shadow falls over laughing again at this saying, "I agree Malik. For once I completely agree with you…"

Sephy smirking says, "all I can say is she can constrict like no tomorrow" 

Shadow: O.o;;;;;;. She turns to look at her twin and says, "I don't want to know." Then turns her head back to the screens shaking her head.

Myu looks at her twin totally embarrassed, "umm…"

_Finally Sephy puts the beast back in his pants and walks off looking for Myu, leaving Malik sitting there like a limp noodle._

Sighing Shadow comments, "poor Malik I feel bad for the poor guy…now…how to distract Sephy now… hmmm...maybe we can convince cloud or Kuja to compare with him? It'll keep him busy at least…"

Myusha stares at her twin in disbelief before saying hesitantly, "Ummm….sis? Sephy is the biggest out of all of them…though Cloud is only a few inches off..."

Shadow turns her head back to Myu slowly, "and you would know this how dear sister?"

"Ummm…accident…."

Shadow stares at her twin in disbelief.

"What? I walked in on cloud in the morning when he was pissing on the wall…I think he was sleep pissing to be exact because he didn't look like he was conscious at the time."

Shadow just rolls her eyes and say, "suuuuurrrrrreeeeee…"

Myu, "What? I'm not kidding!"

Shadow totally unconvinced, "So you just HAPPENED to walk in on cloud while he was taking a waz….Uhhh huh..."

Myu, "I did!" Upset by her twins disbelief she disappears and reappears outside the security room where she is jumped by someone. XX "oomph!"

Shadow "told you not to go out there… specially when Sephy's searching for you. You don't want his punishment do you?"

Myu coming out of her daze looks to see an extremely hyper Cloud pinning her, "oh shit…this is REALLY BAD! SHADOW GET HIM OFF BEFORE Sephy-- " she is cut off by half the mall exploding.

Shadow, panicking slightly grabs her and hides in the security room yelling, "duck and cover!"

Random person looks over, "Duck! Where!" and gets killed by a piece of concrete falling on him.

When all the dust and rubble cleared Myu looked around with a nervous look on her face and said, "great this is REALLY BAD!"

Shadow bars the door 468,741,354,681,314,354,654,651,654,651 times just to be safe.

_**Security Screen #27**_

_**Sephy stalks over to Cloud hella pissed and yells, "damnit Cloud Myu is mine!"**_

_**Cloud looks at him confused for a moment before grabbing his feet and rocking back and forth squealing, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE PONYS!"**_

Myusha, hearing this begins laughing insanely while her twin looks at the screen strangely wondering what Cloud's on.

Her unsaid question is answered as her twin finally says, "maybe I shouldn't have put that many chopped up shrooms in his drink."

Shadow stares at her stunned for a moment begins whapping her twin with her half-eaten kanoli screaming at her, " YOU DID WHAT! THATS ALMOST AS BAD AS GIVING HIM CHOCOLATE!"

Myu just smiles evilly and says, "it gets worse…"

"Oh gods, I'm afraid to ask but, what else did you give him?" Shadow asks nervously.

**_Sephy and Cloud begin to fight but both of them stop and hold your stomachs look at each other and run to the closets out house_**.

Shadow, "…."

Myu finally squeals happily, "EXLAX!" XD

Everyone, hearing that falls over laughing their asses off unable to contain their laughter.

Shadow, finally getting control of herself again says, "you're horrible…even I'M not that mean" XD

_**Security Screen #53**_

_**Shitting noise rapidly come up of the outhouses.**_

Myu sighs relieved and says, "well at least they are out of the pic for a few" and gets up and exits the security room where she gets jumped by one of Sephy's little brothers/sibling thingies.

Shadow talking in a microphone, "Ummmm clean up in the bathrooms by JC Penny's…"

Myu seeing who it was says, "dear Cathlu"

Shadow suddenly nervous OO;;;; "Ummmm Myu…"

Myu, "what?"

"You might want to get back in here"

**(Myusha: HELP! SEPHY LIVES: Shadow: O.o;;)**

Shadow just points to a screen where Sephy is stalking over to the part of the mall they're in.

Myu from under three of Sephy's bros. says, "B-but Sephy is in the bathroom…

Shadow, "No...Look...Sephy's out...and mighty pissed…"

Sephy walks up with his pants half up, glaring at his mate dangerously.

Shadow sighs and starts the count down, "3……"

Kuja walks out of the closet looking dazed, snogged, and fucked with a very pleased-looking Kurama behind him.

"2……"

Cloud exits the bathroom looking confused and totally out of it.

"1……"

Sephy yells quite upset, "MYUSHA!"

Myusha o.o; "oh…shit…."

Shadow and Kyo at the same time, "you're dead."

Sephy grabs his mate and starts to walk off making her squeal, "NOOOOOO PUT ME DOWN! HELP SHADOW!"

Shadow stares at her twin, "Ummm what should I do to help? Undress you for Sephy or hide you from him?"

Myusha manages to squirm outta his grip and starts to run making Sephy yell, "Damnit Myu come here your in for it now" Sephy runs after her and tackles effectively pinning her down. But that only works for a second as the Exlax catches up to him making him run into Abercromby to relieve himself.

Shadow, seeing her chance grabs Kyo and Myusha and runs like hell to a different security room to which she again mysteriously produces a key for.

"You SO owe me Myu...You do know that he's totally gonna kill me for doing that right?" Shadow says sighing as she flops down into a chair.

Myu just nods totally dazed.

* * *

Cloud finally coming down off his little trip session says, "whoa what happened i feel like a herd of chocobos hit me…and why does my ass burn?"

Shadow stares at him then shakes her head. "Why don't you do me a favor and go distract Sephy kay? You can…compare yourself with him…or…hit on him…or…something…just keep him away!"

Cloud O.o;; "you do know that I'm strait right Shadow?"

Shadow, "I DON'T CARE! ACT GAY! PRETEND! JUST DO IT!"

Kyo rolls his eyes, "and this is why we don't stress Shadow out…"

At that moment Kuja appears and asks in a girly voice, "what the fuck is going on here?"

Shadow growling stressed yells grabbing Kuja and holding him over her head, "YOU! GO DISTRACT SEPHY! "

Myu stares at her twin starting to get nervous and says, "umm shadow Sephy is strait…"

Shadow rounds on her twin with her eyes dilated, "SO! You wanna die?"

Myu, "umm S-S-Shadow?"

Shadow still on a rampage, "he'll fuck you to death for hiding! ………….what?"

Suddenly Sephy appears out of nowhere and grabs Myu trying to steal her away again so he can enact his 'punishment' for hiding from him.

Shadow, "SHIT! KUJA! HELP HER! ….actually…wait…don't do a thing…"

Myusha screams, "SHADOW!"

Shadow just grins evilly as she grabs the mall microphone, "OHHHHHH FANGIRLS! SEPHY IS NOW CURRENTLY IN FRONT OF SPENCERS COME AND GET HIM!"

Everyone-OO;;;

Suddenly rumbling sounds are heard from everywhere in the mall.

Myu, "Oh shit…"

Sephy, "Oh….shit…"

Both of them, "Oh...shit!"

Shadow grabs Myu and hides with her in a random place with Kyo who is just like 'What the fuck? How the hell did I get mixed up with these peoples?'

Sephy looks on nervously unable to move for reasons unknown to even Myu and me.

Myusha, "dear Satan"

Billions of fangirls jump on him and start ripping at his clothes and such-age-ness. Screaming and fighting over Sephy fills the air causing any passer-byes to run like hell.

Myu, seeing her mate like this finally cracks and yells, "NOOOOOOOO HES MINE! YOU CANT HAVE HIM HE IS MINE YOU STERIO-TYPICAL BITCHES WITH IMPLANTED BOOBS!" Then she grabs a bat with nails poking out of it and goes fan-girl golfing/whacking. **(Myusha: dear gods…this is horrible XD : Shadow: 'shakes her head' well…at least it distracted him right?)**

Sephy is on the ground just about naked and almost thoroughly traumatized.

Myu running over to his side cries, "oh my gods! Sephinums are you ok?"

Finally Shadow takes pity on poor Sephy and points at Cloud who starts running away like hell, "oh girls! CLOUD!"

Cloud, "Oh…fuck…"

The girls take after him in a heartbeat leaving Sephy alone in favor of a un-claimed Cloud. Cloud runs outside and takes off on a bike as fast as it will girl.

**(Myusha: omg I was listening to bad touch at that part XD : Shadow: falls over laughing)**

Inside Sephy is finally coming around, "Myu…is…is that you?"

Holding her mates head in her lap she says softly, "Awww Sephinums your ok…those nasty fangirls are gone…"

As she's watching this she clings to Kyo because she's laughing so hard.

Finally when Sephy is able to stand again Myu says, "Come on babe, lets go home and-"

**END!**

* * *

Myusha: But…It cant be!

Shadow: they live happily ever after with Shadow and Myu beating away the fangirls

Myusha: But why end here! Cant we PLEASE go on!

Shadow: There WILL be a sequel I promise! Okay?

Myusha: ok…fine…

-------Silence-------

Myusha: can we start the next one? Plllleeeeeaaaasssseeee?

Shadow: Ummm later?

Myusha: O.O;

Shadow: please? I need to edit everything we have now…you do know that this is 12 pages worth of writing that I have to look over right?

Myusha: oh…oops?

Sephy: I STILL WANT MORE ASS MYU! GIVE ME NOW!

Everyone: O.o;;

Shadow: ….ummm not now Sephy…we're kind of ending this…you can do that later okay?

Sephy: grumbles fine you stupid sex-nazi bitch

Shadow and Myusha: EXCUSE ME?

Shadow: WHAT did you-

Myusha: -call my Shadow?

Sephy: meep! gulps ummm…nothing…nothing at all my mate and my…mates wonderful twin. ;;

Shadow and Myusha: That's not what we heard.

Sephy: Uh-oh runs

Shadow and Myusha: tackle and torture slightly

Shadow: looks over from where she's watching Sephy dangle upside down from a boiling pot full of glowy green stuff Well as you can tell we still have plenty more ideas that have yet to be written down so don't hold your breath waiting because with us-

Myusha: -you never know when we'll get the next one done but you can be sure that there will be more of our randomness adventure thingies and-

Sephy: -for the next one- OW MYU! THAT HURTS! YOU'RE BURNING MY SKULL OFF!

Myusha: Oh shut it you over-dramatic baby and finish up the ending!

Sephy: Oh fine! In the next one we will probably be having our friend Setsuna help them out because they're lazy bit-OWWWWWWWW!

Shadow: Well there you go everyone! Hope we didn't cause your brain to melt down with our randomness….or with our insanity XD Looks back at an almost dunked Sephy I had better go help him out or there might not be a Sephy in the next one turns and runs towards her twin MYU! STOP OR SEPH-


End file.
